1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a mother substrate for touch screen panel and array test method of the mother substrate for touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands on various type of display devices have recently increased with the development of an information society, studies on display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), and electrophoretic display device (EPD) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED), have been actively conducted.
Recently, studies have been conducted to apply a touch screen panel function to such display devices. A touch screen panel is an input device which enables a command to be inputted by touching a screen of a display device using an object, such as a finger or pen. Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts information of a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in the capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like when an object, such as a user's hand or pen, comes in contact with the touch screen panel.
Recently, a size of a panel has been increased and a size of bezel has been decreased in a touch screen panel. In addition, the number of touch pad connected to detecting electrode has been increased, so that the pitch of the touch pads becomes smaller. Therefore, a test method of the densely arranged touch pads may be needed.